


Pizza and Pillows

by VeraBAdler



Series: October 2020 challenges [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Team Free Will (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: After a long and tedious hunt, Cas does something nice for the boys.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: October 2020 challenges [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947589
Comments: 12
Kudos: 32
Collections: Destiel Promptober 2020





	Pizza and Pillows

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 1: Pillow Fight/Fort  
> Prompt 2: Switch It Up!

"Thank fuck that's done," Dean groans as they stow the rest of their gear in the trunk and head back to the room. The hunt had dragged on, days longer than they'd expected. The case hadn't been dangerous, or scary, or messy, or even difficult. No, worse than any of that: It had been _boring_. Tiresome hours perched on hard-backed chairs in the library's rare book room, bracketed with tedious stretches on the cushionless benches outside the coroner's office, capped with a lengthy and malodorous spell that could only be cast in a drafty crypt at sunset. Problem solved, but now they've both got aching backs and crabby attitudes.

Dean isn't sure whether he wants to haul ass out of here right now and get home ASAP, even if they'll have to drive most of the night, or if he's willing to endure one more sleep in this dump and get a fresher start in the morning. He's about to ask Sam for his vote when his brother unlocks the door and they step inside to see... 

"What the hell?"

Their dingy, low-budget motel room has been transformed. There's an immense, multi-peaked blanket fort built over the beds. The other furniture that was in the room has vanished. Cas is standing in this cleared space and beaming with pride.

"Welcome back!" he announces. "The food will be here soon. Go ahead and change into more comfortable clothes, both of you."

"Babe...?" Dean asks hesitantly, "What is all this?"

"I wanted to 'switch it up', as they say! I know this hunt has been draining."

Sam is visibly nonplussed. "Where did all these blankets come from? And where's the table? And the TV?"

"After I left you two at the crypt, I came back here and got to talking with Margie, the head of housekeeping. It's been a slow week at the motel, apparently, and she sympathized with the enervation we've been experiencing as this case has dragged on. She told me about the forts she makes for her kids when they're having a hard time at school, and how they spend time together to reconnect as a family, and I was inspired. She loaned me their extra linens, and gave me a hand getting all of this set up. The table and other furniture have been moved to the empty room next door. The TV and both beds are inside the fort. I thought we could have pizza and watch some movies together."

Dean's first instinct is to protest, and he watches the same impulse flash across his brother's face. It would be so easy to fall back on the mindset their father had instilled in them, to reject something playful and stay focused on the grit of the job. But...

"Fuck it," Dean grins. "I wanna eat pizza in the pillow fort. Let's do this."

"Hell yeah," Sam mutters, already digging through his bag for some sweats.

**Author's Note:**

> Rebloggable link for this fic on tumblr is [here](https://blessyourhondahurley.tumblr.com/post/632158191329869824/pizza-and-pillows).


End file.
